


You Don't Have to Say I Love You

by mukeology



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cashton, Depression, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, Muke - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Malum, Schizophrenia, i'll add more later, luke and aleisha, may trigger, mention of self harm, so you don't have to be hurt :c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeology/pseuds/mukeology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's a mute boy who's also schizophrenic. He's just trying to speak his mind, while at the same time trying to find his way through it.</p><p>Michael's a depressed jock who just wants to kill that stupid monster that's terrorizing the plane he's on, without the help of those guys who want to kill him before the monster does.</p><p>Surely there can't be any problems between them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> OMG IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS FIC.
> 
> so i took some of the ideas from challenger deep, one of my favorite books, and input them into this! 
> 
> i really really really hope you'll like this! it'll start next chapter tho bc i wanted to make everything for the fic before it started lol

These are the supplies you'll need for your journey into the depths of the darkest cave where this book lies so you can actually read the damn thing.

 

  * [The Official Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hemmichelle/playlist/4k89LPQ8ggEUojtTv8R4Ac)



oh shit, that's all.

 

oh well! i'll edit this later with more stuff when i get around to it. ~~curse me and my lazy ass~~


End file.
